


Stuffed Contentment

by Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom kiba, Consensual Kink, Endytophilia, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Frottage, Kiba Likes Asuma Clothes On, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Slightly Submissive Asuma, Stuffing, Top Asuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped/pseuds/Kiba_Will_Be_Shipped
Summary: Sequel to Filled Up! Asuma/Kiba. Asuma's got an itch he needs scratched. Kiba does a much better job of it than he expected. Smut! Belly stuffing!





	Stuffed Contentment

 

They were going to try something new today. And this time, Asuma was prepared for that something new.

"You sure these aren't too tight?"

Kiba, on the other hand, was more than worried and scared to try out that new thing.

Just to give Kiba the reassurance he clearly needed, Asuma moved his wrists around and offered him a comfortable smirk. "Tight enough to keep me in place, but not too tight as to hurt me."

Kiba's eyes, even after Asuma had basically told him the same bit of information for a fourth time, were still filled with a huge lack of sureness and a surplus of worry. And, for the umpteenth time, Asuma found himself exasperated yet touched by the amount of energy the kid wasted on worrying over his well-being. It was sweet to see that he didn't want to hurt Asuma in any way. But it was tiring to have to explain this yet again.

"I  _want_  to try this out, Kiba. Besides, I'm a jounin, remember? If I was in any real danger, I could get out of these things in no time." This would be the first time he played the jounin card, but maybe it would finally be enough to convince his lover that everything would be alright.

The Inuzuka's face was still contorted with worry, but he released a heavy breath of acceptance and nodded in defeat.

"But... Okay, fine... J-just remind me about the safe words. I wanna make sure everything is as safe as possible."

Of course he would want to do that... Beside himself, Asuma smiled. He was annoyed that Kiba was being so annoying when it came to keeping things safe, but he was only annoying because he cared. And when it came to a lover, Asuma found this to be one of the most important practices someone needed to have. If you put all your trust in someone, it was only right that they did their best to keep it untarnished.

"Green means go, yellow means slow down, and red means stop." He couldn't help but smile fondly when Kiba's tentative smile broadened just a bit.

"And if you're unable to talk?"

"I'll kick you in the ribs."

Kiba whined, "Take this seriously! This is the first time we do something this dangerous!"

Asuma smirked, leaned forward so that he was only inches from his boyfriend, and whispered, "I'll tap my foot once for stop and twice for go. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Kiba huffed and pulled away, sending a glare at Asuma before he stood up from the table. "Yes- yes it is. I thought I was supposed to be the difficult one, dude. Since when did you become the brat in our relationship?"

Even though he was irritated, Asuma knew that Kiba wasn't too annoyed. Worried? Yes. With a completely justified reason to be worried? Of course. But he was not completely annoyed with how relaxed Asuma was being. He just seemed it because of how worried he truly was.

"Ever since you decided to let me in on your dirty little secret." Asuma smiled broadly, then leaned back against his chair and shimmied just a little bit to make sure that the restrains on his wrists weren't going to chafe him if he moved too much. "A dirty little secret which, by the way, I would have expected you to be more than happy with indulging."

The teenager frowned over at him and made a show of standing up from his chair and heading towards the kitchen to find the food he had made earlier during the day. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"You mean the way that you weaseled your way into getting me to stuff my face just to see if I  _might_  have been interested in your kink?" Asuma smirked at the groan Kiba promptly released, "Not at all. You were an idiot that got lucky, seeing how I'm such a great person."

Kiba grumbled as he returned to the dining room table with a tray filled with food and drinks. It was enough to feed- yet again- at least three people.

Asuma would be a liar if he tried to say he wasn't excited.

"I'm real grateful that you're willing to take part in one of my darkest fantasies," Kiba rolled his eyes in a show of teenage petulance, then placed the tray down on the table and looked Asuma directly in the eyes. There wasn't any kind of annoyance in his eyes now- only honesty. "I really am... Thank you for... Well...  _Everything_."

Asuma smirked at him and leaned forward, quickly capturing Kiba's lips in a passionate yet short kiss. He made sure to bite onto the teen's lower lip before pulling on it, incredibly pleased when Kiba moaned weakly. Finally, he pulled away from the red faced Inuzuka and motioned at the food. "I kind of really liked the last time too. So- hurry up. Feed me."

It didn't take much convincing after that kiss to get Kiba into motion. With the kind of energetic vigor his clan was renown for, Kiba picked up the first of the plates on the tray and began to feed Asuma.

Eating the first plate was not difficult. It was delicious- just like almost everything Kiba made- and went down pretty easily because Asuma was pretty hungry. Dinnertime had come pretty late for him and he had not been able to eat a proper lunch today... Which, he hadn't really minded, honestly. Maybe if he was hungrier than last time, he'd be able to eat everything Kiba offered this time around.

After he had finished the first plate, Kiba had him drink a full glass of water.

The man was given a minute to catch his breath and ready himself for the second of plate while Kiba took the empty vessels to the kitchen to not have much of a mess pile up on the table.

_"At your mercy. Whatever you want to do to me, I'm up for it... Just... You're going to have full control over everything that happens."_

Those had been his exact words to Kiba a week ago, when he had asked the teenager to plan a large meal for him.

He loved Kiba and it had been a pretty big show of trust from the teenager for him to have let him in on a kink he was still slightly embarrassed over. He had felt slightly  _unfair_  in not having reciprocated and let Kiba in on a secret kink of his own... So he had decided to just copy Kiba's actions from a month ago and trick him into taking part of it without really being aware of it.

It was slightly childish, but Asuma felt that he had a right to play  _some_  mind games with his boyfriend after the stunt he had pulled.

_"Feed me as much as you want. I'll sit there and eat it all."_

Because Kiba was still young and rather inexperienced in the bedroom, Asuma hadn't minded taking on control of their sexual encounters. Kiba was also a pretty big fan of getting fucked on every conceivable surface, so it really hadn't been to hard to convince the kid to give Asuma the reigns of their relationship. Asuma hadn't minded this at all, honestly... But there was an itch he wasn't able to scratch if he was the one running the show.

He liked losing control sometimes. He sometimes enjoyed being told what to do and how to do it; even forced into his place. It wasn't his favorite sort of kink, but it was the kind that helped him add variety into his sexual life. With a couple of his past lovers, he had allowed them to find out about this one particular enjoyment of his... With slightly mixed results.

Still, he honestly thought Kiba would be the one to know how to use this power Asuma gave him without fully abusing it.

"Round two. You holding up well?"

Asuma wanted to laugh at the worry in Kiba's voice. But he stifled that, shifted slightly in his chair so he was able to lean a bit more on the back of the chair, and nodded at his lover. "You aren't going to quit on me so early, are you, Inuzuka?"

Kiba huffed and threw himself onto the chair, picked up the plate of ramen piled high with too much meat, then leaned towards Asuma to feed him. The man smirked and rejoiced in the sounds of slurping and chewing that filled the room and tinged Kiba's cheeks with a red that did not just belong to his tattoos. Kiba shifted in his chair as Asuma chewed a rather large mouthful and the man couldn't help but be amused at the kid.

By the time he had finished the second meal, Asuma was beginning to feel his stomach filling. He burped and immediately excused himself, only to find Kiba staring at him with wide-  _adoring_ \- eyes.

"Fuck, that was hot, Asuma."

The man glanced away, suddenly feeling as self-conscious as Kiba must have been feeling during their whole dinner date... If you could call it that.

 _That_  was something he still found really odd. Kiba had told him that he even though he couldn't understand it, he found burps almost as hot as filled stomachs. Asuma guessed that maybe it was because it was a noise that really let someone show how much they had eaten... But he didn't particularly like them as much Kiba did.

Asuma closed his eyes and nodded, then motioned at a glass of water with a jut of his chin.

"Ah, ah." Kiba smirked wickedly, "I decide what you get, right?"

Asuma quirked an eyebrow at the devious glint in the kid's eyes, but nodded slowly.

Kiba had him drink a whole glass of soda in what felt like only one gulp.

The bubbles welled up in his stomach and he let out a string of wet burps he wasn't able to muffle, seeing how both his hands were tied up behind his back and Kiba was more than intrigued in the sounds he was making.

Ah, here came the fun part: Kiba was finally getting a hang of this whole thing.

His stomach was beginning to feel tight and Asuma couldn't stop from groaning when he felt Kiba beginning to palm at his crotch.

"Ready for the third plate?"

Asuma wanted to make some kind of snarky commentary about how Kiba was too eager to even pick up the used vessels like the last time. But he soon found his mouth filled with a piece of shrimp tempura that was so delicious- and so sudden- that he moaned lowly around it. He chewed the piece and swallowed, all the while keeping his eyes closed as Kiba slowly massaged his clothed cock with his left hand.

Kiba was a big fan of teasing and  _pressure_ , Asuma had come to find out. He enjoyed keeping cocks locked inside pants until the very last second. And he was particularly fond of massaging Asuma's cock to full hardness without pulling his dick out of his pants- adding quite a bit of pressure to their experience. It was a slightly sadistic side of the kid Asuma wasn't sure what to think of.

Asuma groaned as another piece of shrimp was pushed into his mouth. His cock was twitching and the pressure in his stomach was beginning to reach uncomfortable.

 _Fuck_.

He should have done this a long time ago.

His hips jerked into Kiba's hands just as another deliciously fried shrimp was shoved into his mouth.

"You know, there's something else I've always wanted to do with you... A fantasy, honestly... Never thought I'd get far with it, so I never contemplated it that much..." Kiba panted minutely, voice hoarse as he spoke.

Asuma opened his eyes and found Kiba staring at him with a hungry desire burning within them. He then opened his mouth to ask just what in the world he meant, but found a handful of shrimp shoved into his mouth. In immediate response, his eyes widened and he began to work his jaw to chew through the large amount.

Kiba smirked and bit his bottom lip, then ran his tongue along both his lips.

Sometimes Asuma forgot just how  _sexual_  his boyfriend could get. He was usually such an energetic and... Well...  _Innocent_  teen that it was easy to forget about all the times he had shown a freakier side in the bedroom.

The hand on his cock suddenly tightened and Asuma gasped around the food. Still he did his best to swallow the shrimp, feeling it sink into his bulging gut. Even though his stomach hadn't gotten quite as large as the last time, it was protruding from his body enough to let him know that he had been more than just a bit indulgent with Kiba's help.

The rope they were using as his restraints were tight enough to not let him move his hands to his stomach, like he kind of felt like doing because of how tight he suddenly became aware of it being.

Kiba put down the empty plate that had housed the shrimp tempura- just how much had he eaten? The pile had been  _huge_  when they had started- and crawled out of his chair to kneel directly between Asuma's legs.

"Kiba?" His voice shook with a slight pant, looking down at Kiba through confused eyes as the kid laid his head on his thigh and smirked up at him.

His left hand was still on his cock- stroking lazily. "Tell me, Asuma- _sensei_ , have you ever cum in your pants?"

Asuma froze for a second. Then frowned at Kiba, "You are  _not_  going to make me go through that, Inuzuka."

Kiba smiled broadly at this, one that showed off his bright and sharp fangs, then tapped each of his left hand's fingers against his cock. Then moved his mouth so it was directly over the weeping head of his cock and breathed on it.

Asuma moaned and bucked up, only to have Kiba chuckle softly and begin to massage his shaft yet again.

"Oh, come on, Asuma... You've already leaked through your underwear." The teenager had the gall to smirk at the observation, making a point of  _dragging_  his nails over Asuma's dick at the slowest speed he could possibly muster. "Besides, that gut of yours is framed perfectly by your pants. It'd be criminal to unbutton your pants."

With this, the kid lifted his right hand to begin to knead at Suma's stuffed gut, leading the man to growl down at him.

He did not like the idea of being forced to ejaculate into his pants like some inexperienced teenager... But, honestly, he didn't completely  _hate_  the idea. If he did, he would have already growled out  _red_. But he was just glaring down at Kiba, shocks of pain and pleasure running from his confined gut and cock in a rhythm set by Kiba's eager hands.

"You're twitching."

Asuma screwed his eyes shut as he pushed his hips up yet again; this was a side of Kiba he had not seen before... Did the kid have a thing for embarrassing his partners? Because that's precisely what Asuma was feeling. And it was precisely what he wasn't hating.

"I think it'd be more human to get you to cum in your pants. Too much hassle in opening everything up, y'know?"

"Ki-  _Ah!_ "

Kiba's palm suddenly pushed into the head of his cock, all the while the hand on his stomach inserted a finger straight into his navel.

Asuma was seeing stars before he could tell the kid off.

He was left panting heavily as Kiba pulled himself away from him and began to pick up everything from the table. The man forced himself to breathe and calm his heart rate down, all the while the sticky and cold feeling of his own seed seeped into his thigh.

When Kiba came back, Asuma smirked kindly at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me repay the favor."

Kiba's eyes were wide in fear and Asuma felt a jolt of pleasure from that.

"Listen, Asuma... I... Uh..." The kid stuttered to find  _anything_ to say, only to eventually hang his head and walk behind Asuma. He undid the restraints and stepped away, eyes closed. "You never used any of the safe words or signs... I thought everything was fine..."

Asuma collected himself, rubbed at his slightly sore wrists, and stood up. Then he turned to Kiba, grabbed his hands, and forced them onto his stomach.

Kiba gasped and instinctively began to knead at the bloated skin.

Asuma hummed in a pleased manner, then pulled the kid close to him. He made sure to push his ballooned stomach into Kiba's own, receiving a surprised moan from the Inuzuka in return.

"Get your ass on the bed and stretch yourself out. You're riding me."

Kiba groaned and scurried off, clearly eager to get to mount his boyfriend. Asuma watched his muscular ass in motion as he ran off, more than pleased at the speed in which he was moving.

Once Kiba was out of sight, Asuma groaned, pressed a hand into his groaning gut, and shook his head at his own decisions.

Kiba wasn't the kind of person that took control of sexual encounters unless it was readily handed to him. But it seemed that he had a wicked persona hidden deep within him that was eager to get out.

The man unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of his soiled garments, burped, and began to make his way towards their bedroom.

He'd have to see just how much he had to push to get to see all of Kiba's devious desires.

Still, when he got to the room and found Kiba completely naked and stretching himself out with as much gusto as he had fed him, the man wasn't able to stop himself from enjoying the sight. Kiba had an exceptionally toned body and an almost inhuman fluidity to his actions. Everything he did was beautiful- or, in this case,  _erotic_.

"Ready?"

Asuma pulled off his own shirt, took a moment to breathe as his stomach reminded him of how full it was, and then made his way onto the bed. He then laid onto his back on the bed.

His head hadn't even hit the pillow before Kiba's mouth was latched onto his cock, sucking and licking it back to life.

Soon after that, Asuma found an extremely eager Kiba riding his cock with his hands placed firmly on Asuma's bulging stomach for leverage. It was such good pressure that Asuma derived more pleasure than pain from it.

"Like this gut?"

"Fucking  _love-ah_ -it!" Kiba groaned as Asuma's nails dug into his thighs, all the while the man pushed deeper and deeper into him.

"Gonna cum all over it?" Asuma growled, receiving a moan almost immediately.

Kiba bounced on him, his erect and wet cock slapping against his stomach obscenely. On a particularly harsh thrust, Kiba gasped and curved forward, spurting a bit of pre-cum all over Asuma's swollen stomach.

"Come on, kid." Dragging his right hand away from his leg, the man began to pump his cock.

Kiba howled in pleasure.

"All over this stuffed gut!"

"Ah! A-Asuma!" Kiba mewled suddenly, tensing momentarily as rivulets of his seed exploded from his cock and landed directly onto Asuma's gut.

It was such a hot sight Asuma wasn't able to stop himself from burrowing deep into Kiba's asshole and following him off the edge a couple of seconds later.

**There'll be a final Asuma/Kiba story I'll make where Kiba will top Asuma. In the meantime, please enjoy this piece of self-indulgent smut. Also, please review!**


End file.
